


mausoleum door (WIP)

by heavyskeleton



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, M/M, WIP, not much to say other than yes graveyard sexy, this is terrible but i wanted to post it anyway, why are they in a graveyard? plot points idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavyskeleton/pseuds/heavyskeleton
Summary: WIP - Sometimes I wonder what brings people together.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	mausoleum door (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> not worth reading really? its a wip from june that i never finished and probably will never finish because i feel like criminal!frank and shy!gerard is an overdone pairing that is boring if its not done really well also there isnt any plot there is no where for this to go. i also tagged it as gen and m/m because the intention is to be meet cute but with CRIME except there isnt actually any relationship here so...
> 
> hope you hate it 

Gerard wasn’t really fond of late night walks. At 28 years old and still deathly afraid of the dark, staying indoors at night with all the lights on and minimal chance of violent homicide was his idea of a great evening. 

Despite this, after a long day of inking, he found himself walking down the quiet hill towards the local cemetery. And really it wasn’t even his fault - if his fucking boss hadn’t given him so much fucking work to do, maybe he would have noticed the time and managed to visit the graveyard before the sky dropped dark. Unfortunately for Gerard, he didn’t finish the last page until 2am, and after a quick shower and a grilled cheese that really didn’t qualify as a meal, he began the walk to Elena’s grave. 

Even still, it didn’t really count as his normal weekly visit due to the fact that it was technically Sunday morning, hours after he would normally visit on a Saturday. Gerard knew that if his Grandmother was there with him she would have chided him for this - “You should never leave your family waiting,” she’d say, a smirk on her face. “Especially not your poor, old, defenceless Grandmother! Honestly, I can’t even stand to get myself a cup of tea…” 

Gerard briefly thought that it was a shame he had become so great at making tea for his grandmother, and how upsetting it was that he had no one around to show off his elite tea making skills. And it would be a gift, really - have you ever seen a grown man miss the trash can 6 times trying to throw a tea bag in there? 

Caught up in his thoughts, Gerard didn’t realise he wasn’t alone in the cemetery until he heard the quiet grunts coming from one of the graves not far from the spot where he stood frozen in sheer terror.

Gerard had been under the impression he would be the only person dumb enough to leave the comfort of his home to go to a graveyard at this hour, but clearly his silent praying hadn't payed off. Fuck you, God. The dead aren’t exactly what he would call great company. Except Elena. She was still just as cool as she was when she was around to pester Gerard mercilessly. God, he missed her.

Snapping out of his brain, Gerard scrambled to hide behind a tree, although he fleetingly considered that it wasn't a particularly great hiding strategy if it was an apparition he was hiding from. 

Unfortunately he must have made more noise than he had originally thought as suddenly there was a dull thud from up ahead, and he peaked past the tree to see a man standing next to a freshly dug grave. Even from the short distance, he could see the frown etched onto the man’s face, although it quickly morphed into a lazy smirk and his eyes scanned the area. 

“Come on out, doll. I know you’re there.” He called, taking a couple steps closer to the tree Gerard was shielded by.   
Fearing that the sound of his heartbeat, loud in the sinister silence, would give away his position, Gerard remained completely silent, even holding his breath. 

“It’s alright sweetheart, I know you’re not the pigs anyways. Bastards can’t resist turning on the reds for these things. I won’t hurt you.” The shorter man turned on a flashlight and Gerard was abruptly aware that although short in stature, the guy was fucking hench. 

There goes any ideas Gerard had about fighting his way out of this - not that he had originally thought he would win anyway, not after the Wolverine Incident in high school. 

“Well if you wanna stay hidden, I could really use a cadaver for this grave. I’ll take your silence as an offering?” And, well, Gerard didn’t really want to fucking die this night so he timidly stepped out from behind the tree, keeping his head down and raising his hand slightly to form what was honestly the most awkward wave possible. 

“H-hey...fancy seeing you here! Not that I k-know who you are, of course. Just a g-general g-greeting.” Gerard stumbled, not needing to look up to know the stranger was laughing. 

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. You always leave the house like that?” The stranger inquired, and really Gerard knew he didn’t exactly look great, and no, he never left his home in his pyjamas but finding the energy after his shower to put on new clothes was impossible. 

“N-no I just wasn’t expecting company. I’ll g-go, I’m sorry.” Gerard spat, hoping this would be his escape, he could go home and live another day. 

Apparently digging graves was more fun with a friend, because the other man reached out to touch Gerard’s arm lightly before speaking. 

“Aw, but I was just starting to enjoy myself. Besides I can’t really just let you go after seeing me here, now can I?” Gerard stiffened, and the grip on his arm increased minutely.

“No! I’m sure there’s a perfectly legal reason for you to be h-here. A-and I left the washing machine on at home...wouldn’t want my clothes to burn?” Gerard whispered, his voice nothing more than a pitiful whimper and his words coming out as a question. 

Silence fell across the two men like an impenetrable wall. No matter how much Gerard clawed and yanked, he couldn’t escape it, couldn’t get any more words to come out. 

(Hold on how the fuck does this end like….what is the plotline here why am i writing this look i really cant be fucked)


End file.
